


Seb Has Zero Impulse Control: An Essay By Everyone Ever

by dazesanddoodles



Series: Seb Has No Impulse Control: An Essay By Everyone Ever [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, already working on the second part, birthday nonsense, hhhhh enjoy?, i still have that pool party wip to finish oop, seb tell people when your birthday is smh, the one thing i know for sure is that there will be a flamethrower used, this will get increasingly more chaotic in the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: the title will make sense later on
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Seb Has No Impulse Control: An Essay By Everyone Ever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Seb Has Zero Impulse Control: An Essay By Everyone Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! dazes here! this is inspired by a tumblr thread i had w @uglyballerina that happened a while ago!
> 
> figured it was time to post it lol
> 
> now without further ado, the fic!
> 
> pls enjoy :D!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb tell people when it’s your birthday,,, eye-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through the second part so i figured i’d finally post this part lol
> 
> chaotic seb doesn’t jump out this chap but dw,,, it’s coming >:3

It was five in the morning.

Cups and cards littered the ground, streamers and arrows decorated the walls. Water dripped onto a wet skateboard on the ground. The sound of the demon cake drifted through the air and the entire group was sound asleep. Well. Almost.

It was five in the morning and only one person was still awake.

* * *

_Earlier that week_

“So yeah, my family’s going west for the weekend to check on Nana Rubes vineyards.”

The group was gathered around the lunch table.

Nini sipped from her water, “What about you? Are you going with them?”

He shrugged and stole a fry from Carlos, snickering at his protests, “Well they needed someone to stay back to watch over the farm. Georgie wanted to go to California and I don’t mind staying with the animals. Besides, we’re doing stuff for my birthday around the holidays when everyone in town.”

Everyone, who wasn't Ashlyn, seemed surprised. Carlos pokes his arm.

“Ow-”

“Your birthday is this weekend?”

Seb nodded slowly, “Yeah, did y’all not know?”

With a raised eyebrow, Ashlyn put down her fork. “Seb, hun, the only reason I know your birthday is this weekend is because I’m in your homeroom.” He opened his mouth to protest but she raised her hand, “Face it, you never tell people.”

He sighed, “Okay fine, you got me there.” She picked up her fork and continued her pasta while he turned to his boyfriend, “But to answer your question yes, my birthday is this Saturday.”

Kourtney swallowed the last of her sandwich, “Well since your family’s going to be out, do you want to hang out with us for your birthday?”

He contemplated her offer. “I would love to hang out but I do have to watch the house,” he trailed off before whipping around to face his boyfriend, “wait, what if y’all came over to the farm? Maybe make it a sleepover?”

Ricky snapped his fingers, “That could work,” causing Red to nod, “Yeah sounds fun!”

EJ looked over at his cousin and she shrugged, “We’re not busy.” 

The rest of the table made sounds of agreement and Seb beamed, “Sounds like a plan!”

* * *

_The next day afterschool_

The bell rang and while he left the building, Carlos heard footsteps behind him.

“Carlos! Wait up!”

He turned to see Gina and he stopped to let her catch up. “How are you so fast,” she caught her breath before gesturing to a car behind her, “The others and I are going shopping, we could use your help.”

While she took his hand and started to pull him along, Carlos tilted his head, “For what?”

Gina halted abruptly, causing him to almost run into her, “Carlos.”

Confused, and slightly scared, he responded, “Yes?”

She muttered something that sounded about giving her strength, which Carlos didn’t dignify with a response, before looking him in the eye, “We’re getting gifts. For Seb. Because it’s his birthday. This weekend.”

He blinked.

‘ _Oh._ ’

“Oh.”

Gina rolled her eyes, “Yeah. Oh.”

She continued to lead him into the car and hopped into the backseat. He fired off a text to his mom before joining her.

EJ pulled out of the school parking lot and they were off.

* * *

_An hour later_

“Nini, I don’t know what to get him.”

The group decided to split up at the market that was open to look for gifts for the farmer’s sixteenth birthday. Nini decided on something for the kitchen because they, along with Gina, _did_ bond over baking.

She looked up from the adorable oven mitts she was thinking about getting at to glance at Carlos, who held an assortment of items. Snorting, she looked back down at the oven mitts and picked them up, “Carlos, you’re his boyfriend. You could get him a manual of how to assemble a forklift printed in russian and he’d still love it.”

He seemed doubtful, anxiously fraying the sleeves of his sweater, “Are you sure?”

Nini had to wince, it was a nice sweater, “Okay Carlos,” she lowered his hand, “one, don’t take it out on the sweater because you’ll be sad about it later. Two, of course I’m sure, anything that you‘d give him would be perfect.”

Taking in what she said, he relaxed slightly. “Okay,” he picked up what he had set down and nodded in what she assumed was determination, “time to make a decision.” He disappeared around a shelf but peeked his head back into view, “Thanks Nini!”

The girl smiled, “Anytime!”

And he was gone.

She shook her head, ‘ _Us theatre kids are so dramatic_ ,’ before heading to the register with Seb’s gift.

* * *

_The day of the party - 5:30 AM_

“Bye Sebbie! Don’t burn the house down with your friends while we’re gone!”

“We won’t Georgie!”

Seb closed Layla’s door after he finished buckling her in and moved back to the porch. A muffled chorus of goodbyes and I love you’s could be overheard from the cars, and the farmer couldn’t help but smile. He waved at them as they retreated from the house before turning to his side. Bessie, the oldest newfie looked up at him.

He reached down to pat her head, “Looks like it’s you and me pal.”

She licked his hand and he grinned, “Won’t be too bad, just a little peace and quiet.”

Just then he heard a crash from the kitchen.

The large dog pushed her snout into his palm. He sighed, “Spoke too soon.”

Reluctantly, Seb stood and opened the door.

‘ _Let’s get this party started._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic! lemme know your thoughts, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
